


Along Came A Spider

by jacquelee



Series: Star Trek Voyager Without White Guys [8]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Community: ladiesbingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6387664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On shore leave B'Elanna goes scuba diving with Veronica despite being warned that there are spiders, because why would she care about some little spiders? Turns out they're not that little. Not at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Along Came A Spider

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ladiesbingo](http://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org) for the prompt Spiders (Giant, Radioactive, or otherwise unusual).

B'Elanna woke up with a start and immediately everything came flooding back, causing her to be panicked and disoriented for a few moments. Where was the monster? Apparently not here, since she was clearly in sickbay. She tried to sit up but realized that her body wasn't really cooperating. 

"How are you feeling?" 

Hearing Doctor Mokeme's voice she looked around and saw that she was standing next to her bed, as well as Veronica. There were also Lieutenant Jones and Faira, the representative of the Setana. 

"Not sure. What happened?" 

"We had to pump a whole lot of water out of your lungs. Thankfully, Lieutenant Stadi reacted very quickly and beamed both of you here, otherwise I don't know if we could have saved you." 

B'Elanna looked at Veronica, who smiled.

"Thanks. What was that thing?" 

Everyone looked at Faira, who seemed very uncomfortable with the situation.

"A water spider. As I told you, that particular part of the ocean is full of them. That is why so few of our people swim there, only those who want a thrill or who want to specifically study the spiders." 

"You said spider. As in little animal with too many legs. Not huge giant monster with far too many teeth!" 

Now Faira looked even more uncomfortable. 

"I am so sorry that my inaccuracy nearly cost you your life." 

She looked at the Captain. 

"If you want to seize diplomatic relations of our two peoples, I understand that." 

The Captain looked serious for a moment, but then smiled.

"I think we can all agree that this was an unfortunate misunderstanding. Do you agree Lieutenant?"

She looked at B'Elanna, who nodded.

"Of course. If I hadn't been so eager to go scuba diving in those waters, this wouldn't have happened." 

The Captain nodded and after a few words of encouragement left sickbay together with Faira. Doctor Mokeme checked on B'Elanna, reassuring her that she would be able to get up as soon as her body recuperated from the shock of nearly drowning. Then she and Jones went to their office. 

B'Elanna looked at Veronica. 

"I feel like an idiot." 

Veronica laughed. 

"Don't. That thing was so huge, I nearly panicked myself. But seeing you lose your gear snapped me out of that pretty quickly." 

B'Elanna stretched out her hand and Veronica took it. For a moment they just stayed like that, relishing in the fact that both of them were still alive. 

"I'm sorry I worried you so much." 

"Don't be. It's okay. Just, maybe we shouldn't go scuba diving again. At least not in the foreseeable future." 

"Or somewhere where there are spiders the size of shuttles." 

Veronica nodded and laughed. 

"I guess that's lesson learned that if someone says there is something that scares most people away, it's probably scary." 

Now B'Elanna nodded. 

"I'd say so. I'm sorry I ruined our shore leave." 

Veronica smiled and pressed B'Elanna's hand. 

"That's not a sorry. I'm just glad you are okay." 

"Me too. God that thing was huge. I thought it would eat me." 

"Faira said that the last incident had been years ago and while still most of their people don't go swimming or scuba diving there, it's really not common for those spiders to eat anything bigger than fish. Normal fish. But they definitely could have fooled me." 

B'Elanna shivered. She really wasn't afraid of spiders, but that thing was the stuff of nightmares. That's what she got for wanting to be tough and show that a few little spiders couldn't frighten her. Yeah right. Little.

"So what are we doing with the rest of our shore leave once you're out of sickbay?" 

Thankful for the change of topic, B'Elanna shrugged. 

"I don't know. As long as it doesn't involve water. Or spiders." 

They laughed again. 

"No, I think we had enough of both for a while."


End file.
